There has been known a projector that projects an image on a projection surface, the projector including a function of correcting trapezoidal distortion of the projected image (see, for example, PLT 1). The projector of this type projects an image for adjustment for correcting an image, photographs the projection surface, and detects a configuration image from a photographed image to perform distortion correction. Such an image for adjustment is formed by, for example, a plurality of white measuring points and straight lines. In processing for correcting distortion, the projector calculates an angle and a distance of the projector with respect to the projection surface on the basis of the positions of the measurement points and the straight lines in the photographed image.